cocoppa_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Snap Contest 6
Summary Snap Contest 6 was available from 03/26/2017 to 3/31/2017 (5 Day Snap Contest) with angel-and-devil themed clothing as the Style and Judge Point Rewards. Graceful Wish, Baptista in Deep Ocean, Bubble Spring Nymph, Romantic Glow Castle and Sakura Secondhand Bookstore were gachas used as a theme for each day. Event Story Start Elisa: Sigh… I need to go on a diet but I can’t stop eating sweets. Elisa: '''Whenever I’m craving for sweets, always Angel Elisa and Devil Elisa come up to my mind… '''Coco: '''What are you talking about, Elisa? Oh, are you talking about Snap Contest, perhaps? '''Elisa: Snap Contest?”! Oops! Look at their costumes!! Elisa: '''Angel and Devil!! They are exactly the ones in my mind right now!! They are my avatars! '''Elisa: '''This must be a fate, I gotta get their costumes for sure!!! '''Coco: '''I see you really motivated. '''Elisa: I’m different from what I use to be! I will get at least 1 whatever it takes! Elisa: '''We’re going to aim at the first prize with Angel and Devil!!! Let’s goooo!! End '''Elisa: Look, Coco! I got an outfit for Snap Contest, finally! Elisa: I'm proud of myself. Call me the Fashionista of CocoPPa Play Town! Coco: Good for you. (You really only have one tho...) Elisa: No... Can't stop eating... (nom nom!) Elisa: I wonder why I can't control myself at all??? Coco: '(Well, is her feelings affected by Devil as she wears Devil's wings...!?) Theme List Feelings of Gold Fish Event Gacha: Graceful Wish *“What do you think of the tank?” What would I do if I was a gold fish? “I want to be the most stunning Gold Fish in the tank!” Under the Sea Event Gacha: Baptista in Deep Ocean *“What can you see in the deep sea…” Hey why don’t you look into the world of sea? “Which one is controlling the creatures in the deep sea? Fairy Soap Bubble Event Gacha: Bubble Spring Nymph Remix *“I hope you smile every day.” Praying for the soap bubbles for everyone’s happiness. Which one is Spring Venus who brings happiness? By a Lakeside Event Gacha: Romantic Glow Castle Remix *“Never seen this kind of scenery before!!” So impressed by nature. “Which one is the princess living in the castle by the lake? Day of Sakura Cherry Blossom Event Gacha: Sakura Secondhand Bookstore *“Petals are dancing around on my book.” Having relaxing time surrounded by old books and Cherry Blossoms. “Which style is the best for reading in Spring?” Images (Banner) Snap Contest 6.jpg Rewards (Banner) Snap Contest 6 - Angel.jpg|Style Points Rewards' Banner (Banner) Snap Contest 6 - Devil.jpg|Judge Points Rewards' Banner Style Points Rewards - Angel *'Day 1: '(Head Accessories) Angel Feather Toque Hat ver.A white - Rank 1-1000 *'Day 2: (Avatar Decoration) Angel Frame in Church ver.A white - Rank 1-500 *'Day 3:' (Hairstyle) Fluffy Angel Curly Hair ver.A white - Rank 1-200 *'Day 4: '(Tops) Shining Pure Angel Style ver.A white - Rank 1-75 *'Day 5: '(Face) Frail Pure Angel Face ver.A white - Rank 1-25 (Head Accessories) Angel Feather Toque Hat ver.A white.jpg|(Head Accessories) Angel Feather Toque Hat ver.A white (Avatar Decoration) Angel Frame in Church ver.A white.jpg|(Avatar Decoration) Angel Frame in Church ver.A white (Hairstyle) Fluffy Angel Curly Hair ver.A white.jpg|(Hairstyle) Fluffy Angel Curly Hair ver.A white (Tops) Shining Pure Angel Style ver.A white.jpg|(Tops) Shining Pure Angel Style ver.A white (Face) Frail Pure Angel Face ver.A white.jpg|(Face) Frail Pure Angel Face ver.A white Judge Points - Devil *'Day 1: '(Avatar Decor) Devil Frame in Church ver.A yellow - Rank 1-000 *'Day 2: '(Back Accessories) Elegant Devil Wings ver.B red - Rank 1-500 *'Day 3: '(Hairstyle) Drill Head Devil Long Hair ver.A black - Rank 1-200 *'Day 4: '(Tops) Devil Long Dress in Darkness ver.A black - Rank 1-75 *'Day 5: '(Face) Elegant Devil Face with Fangs ver.A red - Rank-1-25 (Avatar Decor) Devil Frame in Church ver.A yellow.jpg|(Avatar Decor) Devil Frame in Church ver.A yellow (Back Accessories) Elegant Devil Wings ver.B red.jpg|(Back Accessories) Elegant Devil Wings ver.B red (Hairstyle) Drill Head Devil Long Hair ver.A black.jpg|(Hairstyle) Drill Head Devil Long Hair ver.A black (Tops) Devil Long Dress in Darkness ver.A black.jpg|(Tops) Devil Long Dress in Darkness ver.A black (Face) Elegant Devil Face with Fangs ver.A red.jpg|(Face) Elegant Devil Face with Fangs ver.A red Snap Contest 6 - Angel.jpg|Style Point Reward's Profile Snap Contest 6 - Devil.jpg|Judge Point Reward's Profile ---- (Show) Snap Contest 6 - Angel.jpg|Style Points Rewards' Show (Show) Snap Contest 6 - Devil.jpg|Judge Points Rewards' Show Category:Events Category:Snap Contest Category:Cute Category:Dark Category:Pure Category:Angels & Devils Category:Fantasy Category:Snap Contest 6 Category:2017 Category:2017 Event